realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Afflux
| manifestations = Wounds that refuse to heal, objects spontaneously bleeding, sudden attacks of pain | domains = | favored weapon = “Scalpel” Shortsword | holy days = None | signs of favor = objects spontaneously bleeding, slashing noises, or noises as of blades being sharpened on stones |servitor creatures = Blood amniotes, crimson deaths, gloom hags, mohrgs, night hags, nightwings, spectres }} Evil to the core, Afflux has one goal in existence: Knowledge. The knowledge of blood, body, soul and mind. Torture is second nature to him, and not once has he flinched from sacrificing mortals to find out what makes them alive. He is the lord of interrogation and torture, and the knowledge gained from such techniques. Not being particularly strong, in the War he was content to torture and interrogate mortals on the world below in an attempt to find out the weaknesses in the Old Gods. On one occasion he managed to get his hands on one of the Old Gods, and tortured the unlucky deity to death. Still Afflux was unsatisfied with the knowledge gained, and seeks more to this day. Appearance Afflux appears as a hairless, blood-soaked man of pale flesh and unnaturally bloodshot eyes. He is typically clad in a long cloak of blood that drips and flows but never runs dry. Afflux *Wizard 22/Blood Magus 10/Assassin 19 *Medium Outsider (Evil, Extraplanar) *Divine Rank: 7 *Hit Dice: 22d4 (wizard) plus 10d4 (blood magus) plus 19d6 (assassin) plus 520 (762 hp) *Initiative: +19 (+11 Dex, +8 Superior Initiative) *Speed: 90 ft. *Armor Class: 69 (+22 natural, +7 divine, +10 deflection, +12 Dex, +8 armor), touch 39, flat-footed 69 *Base Attack/Grapple: +25/+34 *Attack: Scalpel or unarmed strike +75 or +52 melee touch or +49 ranged touch *Full Attack: Scalpel +49/+44 melee (1d6 plus +1 (vile) plus +12 and Will save DC 15 or cursed/19-20/x2 plus +2 (vile)) or unarmed strike +41 melee (1d3 plus +9) or +52 melee touch or +49 ranged touch *Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. *Special Attacks: awaken blood, bloodseeking spell, bloodwalk, death attack (Fort save DC 38 or die), death knell, salient divine abilities, sneak attack +10d6, spell-like abilities, spells, stunning fist 12/day (Fort save DC 44) *Special Qualities: blood component, blood draught, divine aura (700 feet, DC 28), divine immunities, DR 20/epic and adamantine, durable casting, godly realm (1 mile outer plane, 700 ft. Material Plane), greater teleport at will, hide in plain sight, infusion, plane shift at will, remote communication, resistance (cold) 27, scarification, speak, and read all languages and speak directly to all beings with 7 miles, SR 67, staunch, thicker than water *Saves: Fort +38 Ref +39 Will +42 *Abilities: Str 28 Dex 33 Con 30 Int 35 Wis 29 Cha 32 *Skills: Appraise (+23 potions, weapons, +21 metalwork), Balance +20, Bluff +58, Craft (alchemy, weaponsmithing) +69, Craft (metalworking) +23, Concentration +33, Diplomacy +72, Disable Device +19, Disguise +48 (+52 observed in character), Escape Artist +58 (+62 rope bonds), Gather Information +48, Hide +45, Intimidate +77, Jump +20, Knowledge (arcana) +74, Knowledge (history) +39, Knowledge (nature) +21, Knowledge (nobility and royalty) +49, Move Silently +24, Search +45, Sense Motive +71, Sleight of Hand +37, Spellcraft +80 (+84 spells on scrolls), Spot +51, Survival +26 (+30 find/follow tracks), Tumble +33, Use Magic Device +68 (+74 scrolls), Use Rope +45 (+49 bindings) *Feats: Craft Magic Arms and Armor (B), Craft Wondrous Item, Delay Spell, Empower Spell, Extend Spell (B), Extra Turning (B), Death Blow, Heighten Spell (B), Improved Critical (scalpel), Improved Initiative, Improved Unarmed Strike, Quicken Spell (B), Reach Spell, Spell Focus (all), Stunning Fist, Violate Spell, Weapon Focus (scalpel), Weapon Finesse (scalpel) *Epic Feats: Craft Epic Magic Arms and Armor, Craft Epic Wondrous Item, Epic Spellcasting, Improved Death Attack (B), Improved Heighten Spell, Improved Metamagic(x2), Superior Initiative (B) *Salient Divine Abilities: Divine Inspiration (dread), Divine Spellcasting, Exsanguination (Unique Salient Divine Ability), Hand of Death (Fort save DC 38 or die), Extra Domain (Undeath), Irresistible Blows (Scalpel, Fort DC 27 or stunned for 1d10 rounds), Power of Truth, Vivisection (Unique Salient Divine Ability) *Environment: College of Mortification, Porphatys, Carceri *Organization: Afflux and Students (Corpse Monk/Assassins) *Challenge Rating: 45 *Treasure: Coat of Blood, Scalpel of Afflux *Alignment: Neutral Evil *Advancement: -- *Level Adjustment: – *Alter Reality (Su): Afflux exerts a considerable measure of control over reality itself, and his presence can command the very essence of the world around him. This warping of reality manifested in a number of ways. Afflux can use limited wish when doing so could help him to acquire information through the study of blood, torment his victims, or create or manipulate dead flesh. Note that in the situation where Afflux and another deity both try to Alter Reality in opposition to each other, an opposed rank check may be necessary to determine how reality is actually altered. - Afflux can use alter reality to cast any inflict spell at will as a standard action; Afflux can apply metamagic feats to the spells if desired, but doing so requires him to forego using alter reality for 1 round for each level the feat would normally add to the equivalent spell. - As a free action, Afflux can assume any size from Tiny to Gargantuan. Afflux can also change the size of up to 100 pounds of objects he touches. This ability allows Afflux to assume any proportions from the size of a grain of sand up to as much as 1,600 feet tall. A radical change in size can have great impact on Afflux’s combat ability. Afflux's Strength, Armor Class, attack bonus, and damage dealt with weapons changes according to the size the deity assumes. Afflux's Strength score can never be reduced to less than 1 through this ability. Also note that use of this divine ability does not affect all of Afflux's characteristics. - Divine Immunities: Ability damage, ability drain, acid, banishment, binding, death effects, dimensional anchor, disease, disintegration, dismissal, fire, energy drain, imprisonment, mind-affecting effects, paralysis, poison, repulsion, sleep, soul bind, stunning, temporal stasis, transmutation, trap the soul, and turning and rebuking. - Divine Power: Afflux is a living embodiment of power, and ancient divine magic flows through his veins. As such, mortal items are of virtually no use to him, being so much weaker than his own innate powers. Afflux gains no benefit from a deflection, enhancement, resistance, insight, sacred or profane bonus that is less than +7. Note that this only applies to bonuses that affect Afflux himself; weaponry and armor is unaffected by this. - Domain Powers: limit for controlling undead with spells is three times caster level instead of two times caster level; casts Evil spells at +1 caster level; treats all knowledge skills as class skills and casts Divinations at +1 caster level; gains Extra Turning as a free feat. - Spell-Like Abilities: At will: animate dead, avascular mass, avasculate, awaken undead, blade of pain and fear, blasphemy, chill of the grave, circle of death, clairaudience/clairvoyance, create undead, create greater undead, death ward, desecrate, detect secret doors, detect thoughts, detect undead, discern location, dispel good, divination, energy drain, fangs of the vampire king, find the path, foresight, legend lore, magic circle against good, protection from good, revive undead, summon monster IX (evil creatures only), true seeing, unholy aura, unholy blight, wail of the banshee, wither limb. Afflux uses these abilities as an 63rd level caster, except for evil spells, which he uses as a 64th-level caster. The save DCs are 38 + spell level. *Exsanguination (Unique Salient Divine Ability): Afflux has a unique level of control over the flow of blood, not only within his own body, but within the bodies of other living creatures. Seven times a day Afflux may choose to exsanguinate his living, non-outsider victims. On a successful grapple check, he contacts a piece of their exposed flesh with his own and then proceeds to suck their blood out directly through their skin. Each round that Afflux has attached himself in this manner, Afflux’s victims must make a Fort save DC 38 or else take 1d6 points of Constitution damage until dead. Victims that are completely drained of blood through Afflux’s Exsanguination are reanimated 1d4 rounds later as corpse creatures under Afflux’s eternal control unless they are destroyed before their animation takes place. Otherwise they are condemned to permanent undead servitude to the Bloodseeker. If the grapple is broken before Afflux has the chance to completely exsanguinate a victim, then they still hemorrhage blood through the bizarre wound that Afflux has created, but they can be healed either through a Heal check DC 23, or through the use of a heal spell cast at 21st level or higher. *Vivisection (Unique Salient Divine Ability): Afflux the Bloodseeker may acquire information about the living by dissecting and injuring them. As a result, Afflux may dissect both the living and the dead in order to acquire more information about them. Afflux’s Vivisection may take the following forms: *Experimental Procedure: If Afflux uses a full round action to damage a victim with a weapon that he is currently wielding, if he manages to deal more than 28 hp of damage to them within that round, then they must make a Will save DC 38 or else the pain from blood loss makes them vulnerable to Afflux’s baleful influence, and they may be commanded by Afflux to either surrender information to him which they then forget as if they had been affected by modify memory, or become vulnerable to Afflux’s suggestions to undertake various courses of actions that he chooses as if he had made a suggestion to them. *Internal Bleeding: Afflux may injure his victims in such a manner as to create internal wounds which, while not immediately fatal, will invariably kill them unless they are healed within a number of rounds that Afflux sets at the time when he makes the wound but may be up to 7 rounds after the initial attack, and his victims must make a Fort save DC 38 in order to avoid impending death. Typically when Afflux does this, he informs his victims precisely what he has done to them so he can ‘study’ telepathically the sensations that the knowledge of their own certain death causes in their minds, or he uses this in order to extort information from them. *World in a Drop of Of Blood: If Afflux drains off enough of a victim’s blood (corresponding to one-fourth to one-half of their original Constitution score, either through Exsanguination or through magic), he acquires the ability to ‘remember’ it and keep track of a previous victim’s comings and goings effortlessly through their blood. As a result, Afflux may use the spell discern location upon such a being continuously, enabling him to constantly know their precise location unless blocked as through the description of the spell. Furthermore seven times a day Afflux may compel a being into a course of action of Afflux’s choosing by giving them a telepathic command. Should they follow it then there are no negative consequences. However, should they fail to follow Afflux’s instructions, then he may cause their blood to coagulate in their veins, causing them horrible pain as the spell wrack and inflicting 7d6 points of damage per round, half of which is vile, until they concede to Afflux’s demands. *Assassin Spells (Sp): (1st-4th level): 6/6/6/6 Afflux casts his Assassin spells at 19th level and at 26th level for the purposes of spell penetration. Saving throws against Afflux’s Assassin spells are DC 22 + spell level. The saving throw DC’s are Intelligence-based. *Assassin Spells Known: 1st level: addiction, angry ache, black bag, true strike. 2nd level: cat’s grace, pass without trace, spider climb, undetectable alignment. 3rd level: deeper darkness, masochism, nondetection, sadism. 4th level: dimension door, freedom of movement, heart ripper, poison. *Awaken Blood (Su): Afflux can bestow momentary consciousness on an opponent’s blood. If he hits a foe with a melee touch attack the opponent’s blood tries to get free of it’s confinement-all at once. The pressure disrupts the victim’s tissues, dealing 10d10 points of damage. This ability is usable only once per day, but Afflux can try to use it again later in the day if his previous attempt failed. The effect is instantaneous. Constructs, elementals, oozes, plants, undead, and any creatures without blood or a similar substance within their bodies are immune to the effect. *Blood Component (Su): Afflux can substitute a drop of his own blood for a spell’s material components, if any, and in so doing increase the spell’s power. The pinprick or minor knife cut to draw the requisite blood is a free action (just like using material components) that becomes a normal part of casting the spell. Using this ability deals 1 point of damage to the blood magus but raises the spell’s caster level by 1. Damage reduction doesn’t apply to the damage. If a spell has a costly material component (greater than 1 gp), the component must still be provided. If a spell has no material component, Afflux can still use this ability to enhance a spell if he desires. *Blood Draught (Ex): Afflux may store spells up to 3rd level in his own blood. Effectively, he gains the Brew Potion feat (see page 89 of the Player’s Handbook) using an alternative medium. All rules, XP costs, and expenses that apply to Brew Potion also apply to this ability, with the following exceptions. Once “brewed”, a blood draught remains in circulation within Afflux’s body. Afflux can store 20 draughts in his blood at once, but if he is ever slain, they are all immediately ruined. Blood draughts are never accidentally lost through major blood loss or by a blood-draining attack. To consume a draught, Afflux pricks his skin, automatically bringing forth the desired effect. This is a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity, like drinking a potion. Antoher indivudla can partake of a blood draught (if he or she has a strong stomach) by drinking 1 ounce of Afflux’s blood as a full-round action. Afflux must have an open wound to share the effects of a blood draught with another creature; if he lacks one, the creature can inflict a wound that deals 1 point of damage to Afflux as part of the action to consume the draught. Afflux cannot store his blood in a container to share at a later time, and the blood draught must be drawn fresh from his body, or it loses potency within 1 round. *Bloodseeking Spell (Su): Afflux can imbue his spells with the ability to draw blood from his targets. To use this ability, Afflux must inflict a wound on himself; this is a free action that deals 3 points of damage and becomes a normal part of casting the spell. Damage reduction doesn’t apply to this damage. A bloodseeking spell deals an extra 1d6 points of damage to each target that takes damage from the spell. This extra damage applies only to spells that deal hit point damage, not to spells that deal ability damage, ability drain, or other kinds of damage. Constructs, elementals, oozes, plants, undead, and any creatures without blood or a similar substance within their bodies are immune to the effect. *Bloodwalk (Su): Once a day as a standard action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity, Afflux can seamlessly enter any living creature (except an elemental, ooze, plant, undead, or other creature without blood or a similar fluid) whose size equals or exceeds his own and pass any distance to another living creature on the same plane in a single round, regarldess of the distance separating the two. Afflux merely designates a direction and a distance and the bloodwalk ability transports him to a destination creature as close as possible to the desired location. He can’t specify a named individual as the endpoint unless he has previously obtained a sample of that creature’s blood and has it preserved in a vial that he carries. The entry and destination creatures need not be familiar to Afflux. Afflux cannot use himself as an entry creature. If the intended entry creature is unwilling, he must make a successful melee touch attack to enter (a missed touch attack does not use up the ability for that day). When exiting a creature, Afflux chooses an adjacent square in which to appear. Entering and exiting a creature is painless unless Afflux wishes otherwise, which Afflux almost invariably does. If Afflux desires, he can attempt to make a bloody exit from the destination creature. He bursts forth explosively from the creature’s body, dealing 10d6 points of damage unless the creature makes a Fort save DC 30. When he makes a bloody exist, Afflux must succeed on a DC 15 Fort save or be stunned for 1 round from the shock of his expulsion. *Death Knell (Sp): Afflux may cast death knell as the spell once a day (caster level 17th). *Durable Casting (Ex): For the purpose of making a Concentration check to cast, concentrate on, or direct a spell when he might be distracted by damage, Afflux subtracts 10 from any hit point damage dealt to him by an attack that strikes him during the action, or whenever he is subject to a source of continuous damage. Afflux still takes all the damage dealt to him, but the damage is less likely to affect his ability to cast, concentrate on, or direct spells successfully. *Necromancer Spells (Sp) (0th-12th level): 4/7/7/7/7/6/6/6/6/5/5/5/5 Afflux casts his Necromancer spells as a 33rd level Wizard and at 40th level for the purposes of spell penetration. Saving throws against Afflux’s Wizard spells are DC 23 + spell level. The saving throw DC’s are Intelligence-based, and Afflux may cast seven epic spells/day with a maximal Spellcraft DC of 90. *Typical Spells Prepared: 0th level: preserve organ, read magic, slash tongue(x2). 1st level: bestow wound, expeditious retreat, ray of enfeeblement(x2), stupor, suspend disease. 2nd level: command undead(x2), darkness(x2), knock, touch of idiocy, wither limb. 3rd level: curse of the putrid husk(x2), nondetection, reality blind, slow, extended spectral hand, extended wither limb. 4th level: dimensional anchor, enervation(x2), liquid pain(x2), empowered vampiric touch, wall of deadly chains 5th level: extended burning blood, extendeddimensional anchor, imprison possessor, soul shackles(x2), extended wrack. 6th level: disintegrate(x2), ectoplasmic enhancement, eyebite, greater dispel magic(x2). 7th level: death by thorns, forcecage, ghostform, project image, extended shadow walk, whirlwind of teeth. 8th level: blackfire(x2), quickened dispel magic (greater), flensing, horrid wilting(x2) 9th level: violated horrid wilting(x2), mindrape, soul bind, time stop, wish. 10th level: delayed energy drain, empowered energy drain(x2), quickened flensing, empowered, violated horrid wilting. 11th level: heightened (to 11th level) bestow greater curse(x2), quickened energy drain, quickened hold monster (mass), quickened time stop. 12th level: heightened (to 12th level) bestow greater curse, heightened (to 10th level), quickened energy drain, heightened (to 11th level), empowered horrid wilting, heightened (to 12th level) mindrape, heightened (to 12th level) rotting curse of ur-festra. epic spells known: Afflux’s arcane jailor, crimson cloud, epic counterspelling, lure of loquacity, momento mori, soul dominion, soul scry *Scarification (Ex): Afflux can inscribe spells on his own skin for later use. This process involves deeply scratching the skin (which deals no damage but often leaves fresh scars). The scratches remain fresh until the inscribed spell is cast, at which time the wound heals normally. Effectively, Afflux gains the Scribe Scroll feat (see page 99 of The Player’s Handbook) using an alternative medium. All rules, XP costs, and expenses that apply to Scribe Scroll also apply to this ability. Likewise, “reading” a scar follows the same rules as reading a scroll, but only Afflux can decipher his own scars. Afflux can only have six of these scars at any given time. *Stanch (Ex): Afflux automatically becomes stable when his hit points drop below 0. He still dies if he reaches –10 hp or lower. *Thicker Than Water (Su): Afflux’s vital fluids are partially under his control. When Afflux is injured, his blood withdraws from the wound, avoiding some damage that he would otherwise take. This ability gives him DR 1/bludgeoning. Other Divine Powers *As a lesser deity, Afflux treats a 1 on a roll naturally and not as an automatic failure. He is immortal. *Senses: Afflux can see (using normal vision or low-light vision), hear, touch, and smell at a distance of 7 miles. As a standard action, he can perceive anything within 7 miles of his worshipers, holy sites, objects, or any location where one of his titles or name was spoken in the last hour. He can extend his senses to up to five locations at once. He can block the sensing power of deities of his rank or lower at up to two remote locations at once for 7 hours. *Portfolio Sense: Afflux senses any act of mass torture, dissection, or interrogation in which the blood of 500 individuals or more is spilled. *Automatic Actions: Afflux can use any skill that aids him in killing mortals, extracting information from them painfully, or aids him in his studies of the dead and death such as Sense Motive, Knowledge (arcana), or Knowledge (nature), if the DC for the task is 20 or lower. He can perform up to ten such free actions each round. *Create Magic Items: Afflux can create any kind of magic item that can be used to torture others, inflicts pain, or results in death if it is worth less than 30,000 gp. Possessions Afflux is armed with his Scalpel. The Scalpel of Afflux is a +5 cursespewing, vile, and wounding short sword made from an alloy the color of fresh blood. Afflux’s Scalpel glows red and makes dripping noises whenever it is within 30 feet of a being that has 10 hp or less; Afflux may dismiss or restart either the glowing and the dripping powers of the Scalpel as a swift action. Afflux also wears the Coat of Blood. Afflux’s Coat of Blood is made from the blood of hundreds of different wizards and other spellcasters that he has killed and treated with magical anticoagulation procedures that he has specially devised in such a way as to ensure that it never clots. The Coat of Blood allows him to sense the blood of all creatures within 70 feet of him, providing him effectively with 70 feet blindsight. Finally, The Coat of Blood provides Afflux with a +8 armor bonus to his AC. If any being besides Afflux attempts to wear the Coat of Blood, that being must make a Fort save DC 38 or else their eyes turn bloodshot at first, and then transform into a corrosive acid, causing the victim to be affected as the spell seething eyebane, except that the blindness or the robe cannot be removed except by Afflux. Avatars The Avatar of Afflux appears as a six-foot tall man wearing the Coat of Blood with a completely hairless head, pale skin, and eyes that are so utterly bloodshot that they appear to be completely red, with the exception of the pupils. Afflux’s Avatar continually exudes blood from it’s scalp which drips down it’s face and leaves a readily visible trail as it crosses the landscape. Afflux sends his Avatar to The Mortal Coil on two different occasions; either to acquire necromantic information for the deity proper, or in response to one of his worshippers calling for it through the creation of a ‘tithe’ of samples of blood for it to sample and in this manner acquire more information and power. *Afflux’s Avatar *Medium Outsider (Evil, Extraplanar) *Divine Rank: 0 *Hit Dice: 10d4 (wizard) plus 8d4 (blood magus) plus 8d6 (assassin) plus 208 (328 hp) *Initiative: +18 (+10 Dex, +8 Superior Initiative) *Speed: 60 ft. (12 squares) *Armor Class: 49 (+15 natural, +9 deflection, +9 Dex, +8 armor), touch 27, flat-footed 49 *Base Attack/Grapple: +23/+30 *Attack: +34 melee ghost touch, vile +3 short sword or unarmed strike +30 melee or +30 melee touch or +32 ranged touch *Full Attack: +34/+29 melee ghost touch, vile +3 short sword (1d6 plus +1 (vile) plus +10/19-20/x2 plus +2 (vile)) or unarmed strike +30 melee (1d4 plus +7) or +30 melee touch or +32 ranged touch *Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. *Special Attacks: bloodseeking spell, death attack (Fort save DC 28 or die), death knell 1/day, domain powers, salient divine abilities, sneak attack (+4d6 damage), spell-like abilities, spells, stunning fist (6/day, Fort save DC 40) *Special Qualities: blood component, blood draught, divine aura (800 feet, DC 19), divine immunities, DR 10/epic, durable casting, greater teleport at will, hide in plain sight, homunculus, improved uncanny dodge, plane shift at will, poison use, resistance (cold) 20, +4 save against poison, scarification, SR 45, stanch, thicker than water, uncanny dodge *Saves: Fort +21 Ref +21 Will +20 *Abilities: Str 24 Dex 28 Con 26 Int 30 Wis 24 Cha 28 *Skills: Balance +11, Bluff +31, Concentration +13, Craft (alchemy, weaponsmithing) +21, Diplomacy +26, Disable Device +4, Disguise +20 (+22 observed in character), Escape Artist +26 (+28 escape bindings), Gather Information +24, Hide +24, Intimidate +40, Knowledge (arcana) +37, Knowledge (history) +18, Knowledge (nobility and royalty) +25, Move Silently +16, Search +15, Sense Motive +33, Sleight of Hand +23, Spellcraft +39 (+43 scrolls), Spot +13, Survival +11 (+13 find/follow tracks), Tumble +12, Use Magic Device +36 (+40 spells on scrolls), Use Rope +18 (+20 bindings) *Feats: Empower Spell, Extend Spell (B), Heighten Spell (B), Improved Critical (scalpel), Improved Initiative, Improved Unarmed Strike, Reach Spell, Stunning Fist, Scribe Scroll (B), Violate Spell, Weapon Focus (short sword) *Epic Feats: Superior Initiative *Environment: Carceri *Organization: Solitary (unique) *Challenge Rating: 26 *Treasure: Coat of Blood, ghost touch, vile +3 short sword *Alignment: Neutral evil *Advancement: -- *Level Adjustment: – *Divine Immunities: Ability damage, ability drain, mind-affecting effects. *Domain Powers: limit for controlling undead with spells is three times caster level instead of two times caster level; casts Evil spells at +1 caster level; treats all knowledge skills as class skills and casts Divinations at +1 caster level *Salient Divine Abilities: Exsanguination, Hand of Death *Spell-Like Abilities: 3/day: animate dead, avascular mass, avasculate, awaken undead, blade of pain and fear, blasphemy, chill of the grave, clairaudience/clairvoyance, desecrate, detect secret doors, detect thoughts, discern location, dispel good, divination, fangs of the vampire king, find the path, foresight, legend lore, magic circle against good, protection from good, revive undead, summon monster IX (evil creatures only), true seeing, unholy aura, unholy blight, wail of the banshee, wither limb. Afflux’s Avatar uses these abilities as a 26th level caster, except for evil spells and divinations, which he uses as a 28th-level caster. The save DCs are 19 + spell level. *Assassin Spells (Sp): (1st-4th level): 5/5/5/2 Afflux’s Avatar casts his Assassin spells at 8th level. Saving throws against Afflux’s Assassin spells are DC 20 + spell level. The saving throw DC’s are Intelligence-based. *Assassin Spells Known: 1st level: addiction, black bag, jump, true strike. 2nd level: cat’s grace, pass without trace, spider climb, undetectable alignment. 3rd level: deeper darkness, masochism, nondetection, sadism. 4th level: dimension door, heart ripper, poison. *Awaken Blood (Su): Afflux’s Avatar can bestow momentary consciousness on an opponent’s blood. If he hits a foe with a melee touch attack the opponent’s blood tries to get free of it’s confinement-all at once. The pressure disrupts the victim’s tissues, dealing 10d10 points of damage. This ability is usable only once per day, but Afflux can try to use it again later in the day if his previous attempt failed. The effect is instantaneous. Constructs, elementals, oozes, plants, undead, and any creatures without blood or a similar substance within their bodies are immune to the effect. *Blood Component (Su): Afflux’s Avatar can substitute a drop of his own blood for a spell’s material components, if any, and in so doing increase the spell’s power. The pinprick or minor knife cut to draw the requisite blood is a free action (just like using material components) that becomes a normal part of casting the spell. Using this ability deals 1 point of damage to the blood magus but raises the spell’s caster level by 1. Damage reduction doesn’t apply to the damage. If a spell has a costly material component (greater than 1 gp), the component must still be provided. If a spell has no material component, Afflux’s Avatar can still use this ability to enhance a spell if he desires. *Bloodseeking Spell (Su): Afflux’s Avatar can imbue his spells with the ability to draw blood from his targets. To use this ability, Afflux must inflict a wound on himself; this is a free action that deals 3 points of damage and becomes a normal part of casting the spell. Damage reduction doesn’t apply to this damage. A bloodseeking spell deals an extra 1d6 points of damage to each target that takes damage from the spell. This extra damage applies only to spells that deal hit point damage, not to spells that deal ability damage, ability drain, or other kinds of damage. Constructs, elementals, oozes, plants, undead, and any creatures without blood or a similar substance within their bodies are immune to the effect. *Necromancer Spells (Sp) (0th-9th level): 4/4/4/4/4/4/4/3/2/1 Afflux’s Avatar casts his Necromancer spells as a 17th level Wizard. Saving throws against Afflux’s Avatar’s Wizard spells are DC 20 + spell level. The saving throw DC’s are Intelligence-based. Afflux’s Arcane Jailor Conjuration Teleportation Spellcraft DC: 89 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: 300 ft. Target: 1 creature Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Will negates Spell Resistance: Yes To Develop: 801,000 gp; 17 days; 32,040 XP. Seeds: transport (DC 27) Factors: interplanar travel (+4 DC), unwilling creature (+4 DC), cast 10 levels higher (+20 DC), add +10 to saving throw DC (+20 DC), 1-action casting (+20 DC), change from touch to target (+4 DC). Mitigating Factors: 5d6 backlash (-5 DC), burn 500 XP (-5 DC). If Afflux’s victims have any idea precisely what kinds of horrors await them under the sharpened blades and spells of The Bloodseeker, their natural (and quite wise) response is to flee. As a result, Afflux has devised Afflux’s arcane jailor. This spell forces one target of Afflux’s choosing to make a Will save or else be teleported to a destination of Afflux’s choosing, which is typically a prepared cell within the College of Mortification for Afflux’s future experimentation. The saving throw against Afflux’s arcane jailor is DC 30 + spellcasting modifier, and it is cast 10 levels higher for the purposes of penetrating spell resistance. Crimson Cloud Conjuration Summoning Spellcraft DC: 88 Components: V, S, Ritual Casting Time: 7 minutes Range: 75 ft. Effect: 2 summoned crimson deaths Duration: 40 rounds Saving Throw: Will negates Spell Resistance: Yes To Develop: 801,000 gp; 17 days; 32,040 XP. Seed: summon (DC 27) Factors: change type from outsider to undead (+10), CR 14 creature (+26 DC), increase duration 100% (+2 DC), 1 additional creature (x2). Mitigating Factors: add 6 minutes casting time (-12 DC), two additional casters contributing 7th level spells (-26 DC). Upon the completed casting of this spell, two fully advanced Crimson Deaths arrive, ready to attack Afflux’s enemies to the best of their abilities. The Crimson Deaths remain for the next 40 rounds unless they are slain first, and then return to wherever they were originally called from. Category:Lesser deities